


Assent

by austinscarlett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hot Weather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinscarlett/pseuds/austinscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukishima take a bath due to the hot weather, and it ends up with them dolling each other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assent

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quickie that i didn't read over at all maybe i'll edit it sometime

Heat. That's all that day was. Heat seeped into everything. The invisible spirals poured through every inch of matter, dripping through even the most confined of places. Heat bounced off of every surface, shot through every hole. 

The window was open. The fan they'd set up on the sink was blowing, the multicolored ribbons waving as the wind passed. The yellow light from the ceiling clashed with that stuffing itself through the window, immersing them in a bright bathroom with blue and pink gleaming tiles. The tiles went up a little farther than the doorknob, pink with diamond shaped blue rimming it. The sink was to the left of someone entering, the towels to their right. The toilet stood next to the sink, the yellow plastic matching the faucet and outdated cabinets below it. The tub was pink, matching the paint where the tiles stopped. They matched the pink of the walls, but not the blue of the door. 

Really, it was quite interesting to watch the movements of the ribbons. Green, orange, yellow, blue, hitting each other on occasion in their messy dancing. Tsukishima had stared at them for a while, taking a break from his gaze to see where Kuroo's leg shifted. His boyfriend seemed fidgety for the position they were in. Each had their back against one of the ends of the tub, and let their legs tangle in the middle. Kuroo got the short end of the stick and had to sit by the spout, and the toilet. 

His eyes moved when he put back on that chapstick Kuroo got him. He hadn't asked for a gift, and there wasn't a special occasion. One day, Kuroo just handed him this tube that his mom got from the U.S. It was black and Kuroo told him how to pronounce the fancily scripted name. Inside, the wax was a faint pink that had a lumpy texture to it no matter the type of lip he applied it to. In a way, its banal flavoring was refreshing. That's what this day felt like.

They'd been sitting in this tub, naked, for probably close to an hour. The temperature wasn't low enough for the water to cool; it was heading into the nineties the last time they checked. They hadn't said much during the afternoon. They didn't get much sleep last night, and it wasn't only because of the sex. Neither of them came, anyway. It was too hot, even then, and they were too hot to lay together. They couldn't have post-coital shit if there wasn't anything to pass. 

Reaching for the chapstick, Tsukishima popped the cap off, setting it on the thicker side of the tub. Slathering it over his lips, his heavy eyes flipped to see Kuroo staring at him as he ran it over his lower lip for the second time. 

Reassembling the plastic, Tsukishima puts it back on its original spot at the corner of the tub. Dipping his left hand into the water, Tsukishima brushes his damp skin against his forehead, a trickle balanced on his eyelashes as his hand makes it to his hair. Shutting his eyes, he rests his head against the wall when his ears pick up a slosh louder than all the previous. As he drags his lids open, Kuroo drips all over the linoleum floor, opening the mirror. 

He comes back with a black pencil and a deep blue rectangular prism. Setting the objects by Tsukishima's chapstick, he settles back into the tub, though this time his knees are bent as he leans over Tsukishima's legs, trapping them between his own just to make their faces closer. 

Tsukishima's sticky lips stay shut as he calmly surveys his boyfriend. Kuroo holds the black pencil and uncaps it. In a languid yet assertive voice, Kuroo says, "Close your eyes." It's probably one of the longer phrases they've said today, so Tsukishima follows the command. He feels Kuroo's heel touch on his cheek, his fingers brushing at his nose before a clay point rests on his eyelid. Even though Tsukishima knew this was going to happen, he was somewhat surprised at the pacing. He'd forgotten about the absence of his glasses; they'd been removed because of the steam towards the beginning of the bath. Now Kuroo's hand moves shakily along Tsukishima's skin, leaving a trail of black in its steps. The pencil moves around the canthus, a hiccup in its steady trace making Kuroo round the inner corner once more before continuing onto the lower half of Tsukishima's eye. Pushing up the lashes it traveled under, Kuroo finishes circling Tsukishima's right eye and sits back. 

He opens his eyes. They exchange a silent dialogue before Tsukishima closes his eyes again. Kuroo's right handed. The make up smudges as he goes about the left eye in a more confident fashion. Tsukishima's eyelids twitch less on this one. They don't clench as hard as they did, and they're not unsteady so much that Kuroo will make a bump. When all's wrapped up with Tsukishima's eyes, Kuroo sets down the pencil without covering it and moves onto the lipstick. 

Removing the top, Kuroo gazes upon Tsukishima with a heavy pant set upon his chest. He's hot enough to pass out and take back the sleep the heat cost him. Instead, he rests his lips against Tsukishima's, not moving any part of himself before pulling away with chapstick stuck beneath his nose. Tsukishima still has his eyes closed, waiting.

When they kissed, some of the lipstick had touched on Tsukishima's chest. The purplish color stuck by his right pectoral, now accompanied by the same tone on Tsukishima's upper lip. That part was easy. To get the lower lip, Kuroo held out Tsukishima's pink skin by the corner of his mouth, dipping the dull point of the lipstick in far enough to smudge some on his teeth. The tip of his thumb's wet when he retracts his fingers, then finishing the lower lip. He drops the facial accent into the water. 

Tsukishima gives Kuroo a few minutes to survey his work. The lines around his eyes seem too thick and uneven, the pressure and strokes all wrong. Kuroo missed the corners of Tsukishima's lips and he didn't get the top curves equal. During the last seconds of this period, Tsukishima fumbled around to retrieve the chapstick and open it up to the bumpy pink the plastic contained. Kuroo leans forward in understanding, applying enough weight to let Tsukishima know to move it around. One, two, three, three and a half and Tsukishima judges it to be enough. He opens his eyes. 

He sees Kuroo first. His lips look oddly textured, but his face seems alright. Tsukishima's eyes drift to see the lipstick sunken at the bottom of the tub. His stare floats back to Kuroo's face, tongue poking at the lipstick inside his mouth as he mulls over what to say. He decides on "Come closer."

The water daubs against the walls of the tub, and Kuroo tucks one knee inside of Tsukishima's legs to make things easier. Kuroo lays against Tsukishima's chest, chin on his shoulder. Tsukishima wraps his arms around Kuroo. The crook of his elbow sits on Kuroo's ribs and the hand of the same arm touches the other side of the rack. His forearm hugs Kuroo's underarm, fingers slowly moving against his sweaty scalp. Tsukishima presses his lips to Kuroo's back. There's purple on both of their skin.


End file.
